gamehouse_official_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets/Steam Spa
This is the sixth and final chapter in Sally's Salon: Beauty Secrets. After Julio now let Sally go, Sally is sad when dolphins go with Sally. Level 6-1 - Lovesick *Sally: This is amazing. *Francois: What is? *Sally: This island. Look at this island. *Francois: I am looking. At the ground. *Sally: I can so imagine Julio living here. *Francois: You said that at every place we went to. *Sally: We will have to lay low, though. Be careful in finding him. We don't want to scare him away. *Francois: Why do you suddenly talk like we're in a nature documentary? *Sally: I see somebody coming. Act natural. We're just tourists. *Eve: Morning! New arrivals? *Sally: Yes, we are. *Eve: It's good to see you. We don't get that many visitors. Are you here for the turtles? *Francois: Turtles? *Sally: Yes. Yes, we are. Big turtle fans. Love their music. *Eve: If you don't mind me saying, you look a bit lost. *Eve: And sick. Come with me. I've got some herbs that'll do the trick. *Sally, Francois and Eve go to steam spa. During the level *Eve makes Francois comfortable. *Francois: Ugh... *Eve treats Francois. *Francois: Phew... After the level *Francois: Thanks- *Eve: Eve. My name is Eve. *Francois: I'm Francois. This is Sally. *Eve: Great to meet you. *Sally: Those herbs are amazing. *Eve: They just grow here. I'm always trying to find new uses for them. *Sally: Have you been here for long? *Eve: For some time now. I live over there, with my husband and son. *Sally: So you know most people here? *Eve: I guess. We have a lot of locals visiting. And it's always slightly more crowded during turtle season, of course. *Sally: Turtle season, right. *Eve: But usually it's quiet and secluded here. We like it that way, no offense. *Sally: None taken. *Eve: Do stop by someone if you're not fully recovered yet. A steambath can do wonders as well. *Francois: Steambaths, cool! *Sally: Thanks, Eve. *Eve is happy, Sally and Francois leave the spa. Level 6-2 - No Stone Unturned *Francois: I found out about the turtles. Every year, baby turtles are born here at the beach. They have to find the sea, locals and visitors help them by making a human wall. *Sally: A human wall? *Francois: To keep the turtles from walking inland instead of to the sea. *Sally: That sound really lovely, but I need to find Julio. I'll stake out here today to get to know some locals and see what they know. *Francois: I'll have a look around the island. *Sally: Good idea, but don't mention Julio's name! *Francois: I won't. *Eve enters the spa. *Eve: You're here early! *Francois: Turtle season? *Sally: We actually lied to you. We're not here for the turtles. You see, I'm a journalist. *Eve: A journalist? But... *Sally: I'm doing an article about the best salons, she's and wellness centers on earth. *Eve: Oh. For I moment, I thought... Never mind. *Sally: Francois is my photographer. But he lost his camera. *Francois: Clumsy. *Sally: So, can I hang out here for a bit, get to know your little shop? *Eve: Sure. If you want to. *Sally: Thanks, Eve! That means a lot to me. A lot. *Francois leaves and they go to work. After the level *Sally: Thanks for your info! Have a nice day! *Eve: Sally... If you don't mind me asking... If you're a beauty journalist, why are you asking my customers about the island? *Sally: That's just as important, honey. *Eve: How long they've lived here? If they know their neighbors? *Sally: It's called human interest. *Eve: I guess. It's just... Never mind. *Sally: You like your privacy, I get that. *Eve: Sorry, I know you mean well. But I don't know if I want to be included in your article. *Sally: Well, you might not. I'm still investigating. Maybe the whole article will never happen. *Eve: I don't want lots of tourists coming here. That's not the sort of island we are. That's why we like it here. *Sally: Don't you want to become famous? *Eve: No, thanks. I've seen what it can do to people. So maybe you shouldn't hang out here anymore, Sally. I'm sorry. *Sally: Sure. Sure, Eve. I get it. no problem. None at all. *Sally is frightened to see Eve left the spa! Level 6-3 - Recipe for Success *In the turtle beach, Sally and Francois are in conversation. *Sally: What am I going to do, Francois? That was the perfect place to get information. I shouldn't have lied to her. *Francois: It was in the heat of the moment. *Sally: I wish I could take it back. But I cannot tell her the truth now. She'd dislike me even more. *Francois: Does this mean that I can't get those herbs any more? They were excellent. *Sally: And they smell so nice... I should try and take some home, make them into a conditioner. *Francois: Great idea. *Sally: Although, when I find Julio, I might never go back to Snuggford again. *Francois: Never? *Sally: Back then, I chose to pursuit my own dream, but now I'm ready to choose love. *Francois: But you love your salon as well. *Sally: Yes... I do miss it. *Francois: Me too. Emily… I've never been on an adventure without her! *Sally: Mickey, little Paige, Allison... *Francois: Your coffee machine... *Sally: Coffee! That's why I'm feeling so bad! I just need some coffee and I'll feel brand new again. After the level *Sally sees Juan, Eve's son. *Juan waves hi after Sally! *Juan: Turtle! It's really big! *But Juan fell! *Juan: Ouch! My foot! *Juan fell into the water! *Juan: Help! *Sally goes to rescue Juan! *Juan: Thank you. *Sally: Can you walk? *Sally: I'll carry you. Where do you live? *Juan's unable to walk, so Sally carries Juan into the spa. Level 6-4 - Heart's Medicine *Eve: Juan! What happened? *Sally: He hurt his foot and fell into the sea. But he's okay. *Eve: Darling, let me take a look. *Eve takes Juan. *Sally: I wanted to bring him hone but then I realized you'd probably be here. His foot will need a doctor but other than that... *Eve: Thank you so much, Sally. *Juan: She rescued me. *Sally: I just happened to be there. *Eve: We need to get that foot checked out. I'll close up shop for the day. *Sally: I can keep an eye on it if you want? *Eve: You've done enough. *Sally: Nonsense. *Eve: Well, I was expecting deliveries today, so... *Sally: I'll make sure to get those. You just attend to your boy. *Eve: Thanks. *Sally waves to Eve and Juan, and she gets back to work. *Francois helps Sally out. After the level *Francois: Thankfully you're allowed back here again, because I found nothing. *Sally: Surely you found something. *Francois: Well, I did find a nice postcard with turtles on it to send to Emily. *Sally: But no Julio? *Francois: Nothing. Nobody. Although you must admit it's quite difficult to find someone whose name you cannot mention. *Sally: I'm sure he's laying low. If only he knew I was here, looking for him. He'd come out then, I'm sure. *Francois: We need to find a way to get your name out there. Oh, I know! Your rescue! We're a hero now! *Sally: What does that have to do with anything? *Francois: They must have a local newspaper. If we get your name in the paper, Julio will see it. *Sally: Great plan! New we just need to find the local reporter. Level 6-5 - Read All About It *Sally: I'm glad little Juan is doing well. *Eve: It'll be a while before his foot heals, but it could've been much worse. And thanks for helping out here in the meantime. *Sally: I promise I'll not write about it. That whole article is canceled anyway. *Eve: you do seem to know an awful lot about running a spa. I guess that's what journalism does for you. *Sally: Speaking of journalism, do you have a local newspaper or anything? *Eve: We have a weekly paper, the Island Times. Why? *Sally: No specific reason. *Eve: I think I have last week's edition lying around somewhere here. During the level *Eve picks up all the pages of the evening edition. After the level *Sally: The paper is called the Island Times and the editor is Freddy Kent. *Francois: Freddy Kent, OK. *Sally: I have his number here. *Francois: Right. *Sally: So you contact him and tell him about what I did. *Francois: I'm not sure I can. *Sally: Why not? You had no problem fooling those guards back at Georgio Nespress. *Francois: I don't like talking on the phone to people I don't know. *Sally: Give me that phone, I'll do it. *Freddy: Island Times, hello. *Sally: Hello, is this Freddy Kent? I wanted to phone in an anonymous tip. It's about a heroic rescue. Level 6-6 - Hopes and Fears *Sally: Good to see you looking better, Juan. *Eve: He doesn't let anything get him down. *Juan: Sally, do you like turtles? *Sally: I sure do, honey! *Juan: They are my favorite animals. I love turtles. *Eve: He's so excited to see the baby turtles. We've only moved here several months ago, so this will be the first time he sees it. *Sally: It'll be my first time too, so I'm excited too! *Juan: Mummy and daddy say it's the best. *Eve: Every since we saw those tiny turtles crawl from the beach into the sea, we knew we'd want to move here eventually. We cane back here every year. *Sally: And then you loved. *Eve: Juan and me came here some months ago and his dad followed only recently. He had some work to finish first. But now we're all here together. *Juan: Daddy is at home! *Sally: Is daddy picking you up later? *Juan: Daddy doesn't go shopping. *Eve: His dad... He does not like large crowds. Especially now that there are more people here for turtle season. *Sally: My customer Allison has a cousin with agoraphobia. She told me all about it. I'm sorry for your husband. *Eve: It's fine, really. *Sally: So, honey, while you're here, is there anything I can do for you? During the level *Eve keeps Juan company. After the level *Freddy: Excuse me. Are you Sally? *Sally: I am. *Freddy: And you must be the little boy who was rescued from sea. *Eve: Sorry Freddy, but... *Freddy: Eve, this is local news. You get it, right? I'm sure everyone would love to hear about how your son was rescued my this lovely woman. *Eve: You know that-- *Freddy: I know. We have a deal. But it's just your son. Nothing more. Promise. *Juan: Mommy! Am I going to be in the paper? *Eve: OK. *Freddy: Thanks, Eve. So, Juan and Sally, first things first. Can I take a picture of the both of you? And then I want to know all about what happened. *Sally and Juan go to stage and Freddy takes a picture! Level 6-7 - Fair Play *Sally: Juan was really excited about those pictures! *Eve: He likes being in the limelight. Again, Sally, thanks for everything you've done for us. I'm sorry I was so reserved at first. It's just... *Sally: What? *Eve: Well, we've had a difficult time. I told you, my husband, he... He didn't want to go out in public any more. *Sally: Agoraphobia, you told me. *Eve: Something like that. But he knows his fa- *Eve: ...his family loves him, so he really tried. He wanted to see everyone one last time, but he just couldn't. And he felt really guilty. *Sally: Well, he shouldn't. It's not his fault. *Eve: He thought some people would judge him. He needed to break free of the obligations and expectations that weighed on his shoulders for years. *Sally: Sometimes you just need to let go. *Eve: He did, eventually. He just decided to break free. He said goodbye to everyone who loves him and came here to lead a quiet life with Juan and me. *Sally: Now I get why you're on your guard. *Eve: He's doing much better now, but I'm still trying to protect him. *Sally: Like every wife would. *Eve: Maybe I need to let go too. *Sallu: Maybe. Just enjoy the life you have now. Don't think of the past, but look at the future. Just like those little baby turtles that are about to hatch! *Eve: I guess that's true. Thanks, Sally. *They go back to work. After the level *Sally: I feel so guilty, Francois. Eve is such a lovely person, and I lied to her. *Francois: But you rescued her son too. *Sally: And then I used him to get into a newspaper. Francois, I think I went too far. *Francois: You were just thinking of Julio. *Sally: So much, that I didn't even care about others any more. Tomorrow, I'll come clean about everything. And I'll call Freddy and ask him not to publish that story. *Francois: Sally... I have something to confess too. *Sally: Francois, I already know everything there is to know about you. *Francois: You don't know that I told everyone that you were going to get Julio. *Sally: What?! *Francois: It was just... I was just talking. In the salon. After you left. You know how it is. *Sally: Yes, I know. I do it all the time, myself. *Francois: A little talking does not hurt everybody. *Sally: Except sometimes it does. *Francois: I'm sorry, Sally. *Sally: I bet they're all laughing at my expense. *Francois: They're not. They're making you welcome back banners and everything. *Sally: Really? *Francois: You don't laugh at other people's expenses either, right? *Sally: That's true. *Francois: They all love you. *Francois and Sally hug! Level 6-8 - A Private Affair *Sally enters the spa and waves! *Eve: Hi, Sally. Ready for another spa day? *Sally: I guess. *Eve: I'll miss you when you go. It's been great having you around. It feels like I've known you for a long time. *Sally: Eve, I haven't been honest to you. *Eve: How do you mean? *Sally: I'm not a journalist. *Eve: I guessed as much. *Sally: I'm a salon owner. I'm here to look for somebody. An old friend. *Eve: Did you find him? *Sally: No. *Eve: I'm sorry. *Sally: Don't be. It's in the past. *Eve: Okay. Well, if you want to talk about it... *Sally: No, I just want to apologize. I lied to you and I should not have. I just... This memory from the past took over. I guess I need to let go, too. *Eve: And look at the future, like the baby turtles! *They're happy, and they go to work! After the level *Eve, Julio and Juan are here. *Freddy: It's fine. I'll have enough to write on with these turtles anyway. I just don't really understand. *Sally: It's complicated. *Freddy: I get it. There are more people on this island who value their privacy. *Francois: I think it's starting. *Freddy: When those turtles hatch, they walk towards the sea to start their lives. But bright facts can distract then, that's why we're standing here. *Sally: To block out the lights from the airport and the village. I get it! *The turtles appear! *Freddy: Here they come! *Sally: It's so beautiful. *Juan: Sally! *Sally waves! *Sally: Julio... *Julio is found! Level 6-9 - A Bright Omen *Juan: Hi, Sally! Did you like the turtles yesterday? *Sally: I sure did. *Eve: Did you come to say goodbye? *Sally: Sort of. *Sally gives a gift to Juan. *Sally: I know turtles are your favorite animal. My favorite is the dolphin. *Juan: That's my dad's favorite animal, too. *Sally: Well, you and your dad can play with this one together, then. *Juan: I'll call it Sally. *Sally: I'd like that. And tell your daddy, Sally says 'hi'. *Juan: Can I show it to daddy, mum? *Eve: Sure you can. *Sally gives Eve a happy hug! *Eve: Will we ever see you again? *Sally: I don't think so. But you never know. Never say never. *Sally new leaves the Steam Spa. Eve's now working alone. After the level *In the turtle beach, Sally and Francois are about to go home. *Francois: Are you sure, Sally? *Sally: Very sure. *Francois: OK. Snuggford it is. *Julio and Juan are here. *Juan: Sally! *Julio: Sally. *Sally: Julio. *Julio: Thank you for thinking of me. *Sally: Always. *Julio: I'm sorry for back then. My manager... My career... I guess I just got scared. *Sally: We were young. It happens. *Sally: Two Sally's! *They're happy! *Sally: Have a beautiful life, Julio. *Julio: You too, Sally. *Julio and Sally had a happy hug, seeing again! *Julio and Juan leave. Now Julio already has a son, and married! *Sally: Let's go home. *They're now leaving the island, heading home! Level 6-10 takes place in Snuggford. Click here to see the rest of this chapter.